Snowman
by koizumi nanaho
Summary: "Hei, kau pernah dengar tentang legenda boneka salju?" dia tersenyum, "Kalau kau membuat boneka salju, di malam salju muncul, dewi cinta akan memberikan sebuah hadiah percintaan padamu," ucapnya, Fic GinRan oneshot. RnR pliss


**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**A/N :** fic oneshot terbaru saya, kali ini pairnya GinRan, semoga kalian menyukainya. Fic ini request dari **marianne de Marionettenspieler**, aku membuat fic ini untuknya karena dia telah sering sekali membantu aqu dalam mencari informasi untuk fic yang akan aqu buat, semoga dia menyukainya heheh ^^.

Selamat membaca ^^

Snowman.

"_Hei, kau pernah dengar tentang legenda boneka salju?" aku menggelengkan kepelaku, dia tersenyum, "Kalau kau membuat boneka salju, di malam salju muncul, dewi cinta akan memberikan sebuah hadiah percintaan padamu," ucapnya dengan senyum yang terukir manis di wajahnya, dari ekspresinya aku tahu, dia menginginkan hal itu._

_

* * *

_

Pagi hari yang tenang kira-kira jam 8 pagi, seseorang menghancurkannya dengan berlarian dan berteriak di sepanjang jalan itu.

"Awas, awas, awas, awas," teriak perempuan berambut blonde yang bergelombang itu, sambil berlari-lari menerobos kerumunan di depannya.

Bukk.

"Hei, perhatikan jalanmu," teriak seseorang saat perempuan itu menabraknya.

"Maaf, maaf," teriaknya, lalu dia kembali berlari.

Setelah beberapa menit dia berlari, akhirnya dia tiba di depan sekolahnya, dia berhenti sejenak dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh..," tiba-tiba seseorang berlari ke arahnya.

"Rangiku-saaaaaaaaannnn," panggilnya, perempuan itu menoleh.

"Hinamori?" Rangiku menatap Hinamori sedang berlari-lari.

"Ayo," Hinamori langsung menarik tangan Rangiku.

"Oy, oy Hinamori, istirahat sebentar," ucap Rangiku saat dia kembali dipaksa berlari.

"Kita sudah terlambat," ucap Hinamori, setelah beberapa menit mereka berhenti di depan sebuah bus sekolah, yang harusnya bus itu ada 4 namun kini tinggal satu yang belum berangkat.

"Hinamori Momo," ucap seseorang berambut oranye kecoklatan sambil memegang selembar kertas, dan berdiri di dekat pintu bus itu.

"Hai'," jawab Hinamori lemas, lalu perempaun itu tersenyum dan mencontreng nama Hinamori Momo yang tertera di kertas yang ia pegang.

"Matsumoto Rangiku," panggil perempuan itu lagi.

"Iya," Rangiku mengangkat tangannya.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk," ucap perempuan itu.

"Ohayou, Orihime," Rangiku tersenyum ke perempuan itu.

"Ohayou," Orihime melangkahkan kakinya.

"Semua sudah lengkap?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam, dan berkulit pucat, serta mata hijau emeraldnya.

"Iya," Orihime tersenyum.

"Baiklah, jalan," ucap laki-laki itu kepada sopir bus itu.

"Ayo duduk, Ulquiorra," ajak Orihime, laki-laki bernama Ulquiorra itu duduk di sebelah Orihime.

Bus pun mulai berjalan, saat ini adalah musim dingin. Sebagai perpisahan, Kepala Sekolah mengadakan jalan-jalan untuk anak kelas 3 ke resort yang ada di Gunma. Di jam pertama bus berjalan mulai terjadi kehebohan dari para murid kelas 3 IPA 2.

"Bukankah Ulquiorra-kun bisa bermain gitar?" celetuk Hinamori, Orihime dan Ulquiorra yang duduk di depan langsung menoleh.

"Benar, bagaimana kalau kau mainkan gitarmu," ucap Renji.

"Buang-buang waktu," Ulquiorra kembali menghadap ke jalan, yang lain langsung terdiam, Orihime tersenyum.

"Ara, ara, Ulquiorra, mainkan satu lagu atau dua lagu saja, mau ya?" pinta Orihime, Ulquiorra menoleh menatap kekasihnya itu, "kasihan, jika perjalanan ini terlalu sepi, bagaimana?" Orihime memasang senyum terbaiknya. Ulquiorra hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah," jawabnya singkat, Orihime langsung tersenyum dan secara spontan dia memeluk Ulquiorra.

"Ehem," Renji, dan Ishida langsung mengagetkan Orihime, lalu Orihime langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah Orihime pun memerah, Ulquiorra berdiri mengambil gitarnya dan mulai berjalan ke belakang.

"Siapa yang bawa kursi kecil?" tanya Rangiku.

"Aku," Nemu mengangkat tangannya dan memberikannya ke tengah, dan Ulquiorra duduk di sana. Ulquiorra mulai memetik satu persatu senar di sana, Orihime menatap sosok Ulquiorra, dan dia pun tersenyum.

"Ooh it's something about,  
Just something about the way she move  
I can't figure it out  
there's something about her,"

Ulquiorra mulai bersenandung ringan, dan matanya menatap Orihime yang di depan, murid lain langsung menatap Orihime, yang secara diam-diam melirik Ulquiorra.

"Cieeeee," ucap murid lain, Orihime langsung membalikkan wajahnya dan yang lain langsung tertawa melihat reaksi Orihime.

"Hei, Toushiro kau tidak ingin mengatakannya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hah?" Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo di sebelahnya.

"Hinamori," Ichigo menunjuk Hinamori.

"Entahlah," ucap Hitsugaya.

"Kapan lagi? Kalau dia direbut oleh yang lain bagaimana? Kau lihat, Kira di sana," Hitsugaya menatap Kira yang asik mengobrol dengan Hinamori, "kalau dia duluan yang mengambil Hinamori bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau berisik sekali," Hitsugaya bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Ulquiorra, Ichigo langsung tersenyum. Renji menatap Ichigo, setelah mengerti, Renji langsung menyuruh yang lain diam.

"Hum, Schiffer, kau tau kunci lagu, Favorite girl?" Ulquiorra mengangkat alisnya, lalu dia mengangguk, "Tolong ya," ucap Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-chan, ada apa?" tanya Hinamori saat menatap Hitsugaya, perlahan kembali terdengar petikan senar dari gitar Ulquiorra.

"I always knew you were the best  
The coolest girl i know.  
So prettier than all the rest  
The star of my show.  
So many times i wished  
You'd be the one for me  
But never knew you'd get like this  
Girl what you do to me,"

Hitsugaya mulai bernyanyi, semua mata di sana langsung menatap Hinamori.

"A-apa?" tanyanya polos.

"You're who i'm thinkin of  
Girl you ain't my runner up  
And no matter what you're always number one,"

Hitsugaya menatap Hinamori.

"Dia bernyanyi untukmu," bisik Rangiku.

"Tidak mungkin," Hinamori menatap Hitsugaya yang juga lagi menatapnya.

"You're my special little lady  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls i've ever known  
It's you, it's you,"

Hitsugaya berjalan mendekati Hinamori.

"You're my favourite girl," ucap Hitsugaya di hadapan Hinamori, kini wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

"Shiro-chan, apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinamori sedikit gelagapan.

"Aku menyukaimu, sudah dari dulu," ucap Hitsugaya, semua yang ada disitu hanya melongo, mencoba mendengarkan baik-baik jawaban dari Hinamori.

"Apa? Coba ulangi," pinta Hinamori.

"Jangan membuatku mengulanginya," Hitsugaya mengalihkan pandangannya, "lalu, jawabanmu?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Tapi-" Hinamori menatap ke sekelilingnya yang sekarang menatapnya.

"Sudahlah jawab saja," ucap Hitsugaya.

"Aku..juga menyukaimu," ucap Hinamori pelan, seketika bus itu langsung sunyi, mereka semua menatap Hitsugaya yang masih cengo akan untaian kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinamori, perlahan Hitsugaya mempersempit jarak mereka berdua, lalu Hitsugaya mengecup kening Hinamori pelan.

"Arigatou," ucapnya, Hinamori terdiam, Hitsugaya langsung kembali duduk ke tempatnya dengan wajah yang semerah kepiting rebus, dan Hinamori langsung membalikkan kepalanya menatap jendela di dekatnya.

Untuk sesaat para penonton kita masih cengo menatap tindakan Hitsugaya, namun, sedetik kemudian, Rangiku langsung bersuara.

"Cieeeeeeeee, pasangan baru nih, mana traktirannya," ucap Rangiku, dan langsung di sambut dengan teriakan mereka semua, Orihime hanya tertawa pelan di tempatnya. Setelah itu Ulquiorra kembali duduk di sampingnya. Orihime tersenyum menatap Ulquiorra.

"Toushiro-san, sangat berani mengecup kening Hinamori seperti itu, dia sangat romantis," puji Orihime, Ulquiorra menatap Orihime dengan lama, lalu Orihime menatap Ulquiorra karena merasa dirinya ditatap dengan lama, saat dia berbalik.

CUP.

Sebuah kecupan langsung mendarat di kening Orihime.

"Ulquiorra," ucap Orihime.

"Kau menginginkannya, bukan?" Orihime membalikkan wajahnya.

"Tapi, mereka bisa melihat kita."

"Mereka masih sibuk menggoda pasangan baru," Ulquiorra melirik ke belakang, Orihime langsung tersenyum.

Mereka kembali rusuh, saat mendapati Ichigo bergantian tempat duduk dengan Tatsuki yang duduk di sebelah Rukia, mereka pun mendapat mangsa baru dan menggoda Ichigo dan Rukia, terutama saat, Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ichigo dan menggenggam erat tangan Ichigo.

Puncaknya adalah ketika Ggio membacakan puisi untuk Soifon. Kedua pasangan ini memang sangat lucu, Ggio yang sangat terbuka, berkebalikan dengan Soifon yang sangat pemalu akan hubungan mereka berdua. Sangat menyenangkan menggoda kedua pasangan unik ini, karena reaksi yang ditunjukkan Soifon sangat lucu. Ggio membacakan dengan lantang puisi yang dia buat, Soifon hanya memalingkan wajahnya, dengan semburat merah yang memenuhi pipinya. Saat Ggio selesai, dia langsung kembali duduk di tempatnya, dia menatap Soifon yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bagaimana, kau menyukainya?" tanya Ggio.

"_Baka,_" Soifon menatap Ggio sejenak, "_demo, arigatou_," ucap Soifon.

"Soifon bilang terima kasih, suit suit," ucap Yumichika yang kebetulan duduk di depan Soifon.

"Cieee Soifon."

"Tu-tunggu dulu," Soifon langsung bereaksi, dengan gugupnya, dan di sambut gelak tawa oleh mereka semua.

Benar-benar perjalanan yang heboh.

Setelah 3 jam perjalanan, mereka tiba di resort itu.

"Huwaaaaaa, keren," komentar Rangiku saat turun dari bus.

"Ayo masuk, dan dengarkan susunan acaranya," ucap Orihime, mereka pun berjalan masuk ke resort yang memang sudah dipenuhi oleh murid kelas lain.

"Hari ini kita akan bermain ski, semuanya harus melapor jika ingin pergi ke tempat lain," ucap Hisagi.

"Hisagi-san," panggil Orihime, "dimana Gin-san?" tanyanya.

"Dia pergi mengunjungi seseorang katanya," ucap Hisagi, "Kalian baru sampai, bereskan dulu barang-barang kalian, dan segera turun untuk main ski bersama," ucap Hisagi.

"Iya," Orihime mengajak Hinamori, Rangiku dan Soifon ke salah satu kamar, mereka pun membereskan barang-barang mereka.

Setengah jam kemudian.

Mereka sudah berkumpul untuk main ski bersama, Orihime dapat melihat Ulquiorra yang sedang meluncur ke arahnya, dan mereka semua pun langsung meluncur bersamaan.

"Rangiku-san," Hinamori berbalik saat tiba-tiba menyadari Rangiku berhenti mendadak.

"Bahaya, di depan lereng curam," ucap Rangiku, semua teman-temannya langsung berhenti, lalu mereka menatap tanda 'Berbahaya'.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Hinamori berteriak, karena rupanya dia tidak dapat berhenti, Rangiku dan Hitsugaya langsung meluncur ke sana, Rangiku langsung meluncur ke hadapan Hinmori dan menahannya dari depan, Hinamori berhenti saat itu, Hitsugaya langsung membawa Hinamori kembali.

"Arigatou," ucap Hinamori.

TRAK…

Mereka semua berbalik karena mendengar sebuah retakan, Rangiku menatap ke bawah,

"Ayo semuanya," ucap Rangiku,

TRAK, BUURRR

Tempat Rangiku berpijak tiba-tiba longsor ke bawah, mereka semua menatap Rangiku.

"Rangiku-sannnnnnnnn!" teriak Hinamori dan berusaha menggapai Rangiku. Tapi, Rangiku sudah terjatuh, Hinamori menatap tumpukan salju di bawahnya, dia sudah tidak dapat melihat Rangiku.

TRAK.

Retakan kembali terjadi.

"Ayo," ajak Hitsugaya.

"Tapi-" Hinamori menolak.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," Hitsugaya langsung menarik Hinamori kembali ke resort.

"Gomen, Rangiku-san," butiran air mata langsung menetes di pipi Hinamori.

**Di tempat Rangiku.**

Seorang laki-laki sedang berjalan, di punggungnya tergantung ransel, tiba-tiba dia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hah?" dia menatap sesuatu jatuh dari atas.

BUKKK

Seorang perempuan berambut panjang, bergelombang dan berwarna blonde terjatuh ke bawah dan menabrak laki-laki tadi.

"Aww," erang laki-laki itu, lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya, dia mendapati seorang perempuan terjatuh di atas tubuhnya,

"Hei," panggil laki-laki itu, tapi perempuan itu tidak menyahut, laki-laki itu mencoba menggeser perempuan itu, "dia pingsan," ucapnya saat menatap perempuan itu tidak sdarkan diri. Laki-laki itu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, dia memercikkan perempuan itu dengan beberapa tetes air, tak lama perempuan itu bergerak.

"Ukh," perempuan itu membuka matanya dan mendapati seorang laki-laki dengan rambut peraknya, serta senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Perempuan itu terkejut, lalu dia langsung berdiri dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan galak, "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Kau barusan terjatuh, aku menolongmu," ucap laki-laki itu.

"Maaf," perempuan itu tertunduk.

"Tidak apa, siapa namamu?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Matsumoto Rangiku," ucap perempuan itu. Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ichimaru Gin," Rangiku menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Terima kasih," Ucap Rangiku lagi, di daerah bersalju yang sepi itu, Gin berdiri.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Gin.

"Aku dari resort di atas sana," Gin terkejut.

"Baiklah, aku antar, tapi butuh sedikit lama, karena jalan yang longsor jadi kita harus memutar, bagaimana?" tanya Gin.

"Tidak apa, terima kasih mau mengantarku," ucap Rangiku, dia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ukh," ucap Rangiku pelan, lalu menatap kaki kirinya, Gin menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Hah? Tidak apa," Rangku tersenyum dan mulai menyusul Gin, mereka berdua bercerita sepanjang perjalanan.

"Gin, entah kenapa sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu?" tanya Rangiku, Gin hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Siapa yang tahu," ucapnya.

"Apa kau asli penduduk sini?" tanya Rangiku.

"Tidak, aku hanya pernah tinggal di sini," Gin menatap jalanan di hadapannya.

"Kau pernah tinggal di sini? Ibuku asli penduduk sini," ucap Rangiku.

"Lalu dimana ibumu?" tanya Gin.

"Dia telah pergi," Rangiku tersenyum.

"Maaf," ucap Gin.

"Tidak apa, kau kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Rangiku.

"Aku mengunjungi makam seseorang," Rangiku terkejut.

"Aku turut bersedih, apakah orang itu sangat berarti?" tanya Rangiku.

"Dia mengajarikku banyak hal yang menyenangkan," ucap Gin.

"Begitu," mereka terus berjalan, hingga malam tiba. Salju mulai turun satu persatu di malam itu.

"Kita istirahat dulu," ucap Gin, lalu mereka berhenti di sebuah gua, mereka berdua duduk di sana.

"Gelap sekali," lalu tiba-tiba sebuah api menyala di tengah-tengah mereka, Rangiku terkejut, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tadi ke sini sekalian untuk mengambil kayu bakar, kita dapat menggunakannya," lalu mereka terdiam, hening, sunyi, tidak ada yang bersuara.

"Malam ini seperti malam itu," Rangiku berusara, Gin langsung menoleh.

"Hah?"

"Malam ibuku meninggal, saat itu aku sedang berlibur di sini, malam itu, seseorang yang mengaku sebagai teman ayahku mencari ibuku, dia bilang untuk menagih hutang ayahku. Tapi, kami tidak bisa mengganti uangnya, orang itu meminta agar aku di serahkan kepadanya untuk di jual," Rangiku menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya, Gin hanya menatap Rangiku, dan mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Tapi, ibuku tidak ingin menyerahkanku, dia menyuruhku lari dari rumah meninggalkan dia sendiri, dan bodohnya saat itu aku berlari meninggalkannya, membiarkan dia dalam bahaya. Dengan ekspresi ketakutan di wajahku, aku berlari sekuat tenaga menerobos hutan, di malam bersalju itu, seperti malam ini, karena tempat ini yang sepi, tak lama setelah aku bersembunyi di dalam gua, terdengar tembakan, aku terkejut saat itu, setelah beberapa jam, aku kembali ke rumahku, aku menemukan ibuku tergeletak di lantai rumahku, dengan darah di sekitarnya, dan sisa air mata di pipinya, aku menatap wajahnya yang telah membeku, aku menyentuh tangannya yang telah dingin, aku saat itu mengutuk diriku sendiri," air mata tiba-tiba mengalir di kedua pipi Rangiku.

"Kalau saja saat itu, aku tidak pergi, kalau saja, aku yang dibawa mereka, ibuku pasti masih tertawa sekarang, kala-" perkataan Rangiku terhenti saat sesuatu menutup matanya.

"Ssst," ucap Gin dari belakang Rangiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rangiku.

"Dapat kau rasakan ibumu di sini? Di sekitarmu? Ibumu pasti tidak marah padamu, ibumu pasti sangat senang jika kau terenyum dan tertawa," ucap Gin, Rangiku terdiam.

"Ibu," ucap Rangiku, memori-memori indah yang pernah terekam di otak Rangiku bersama ibunya, kini berputar. Rangiku dapat melihat wajah ibunya, ibunya tersenyum, ibunya sedang tertawa, lalu sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Rangiku.

"Rangiku," panggil Gin pelan, tapi Rangiku sama sekali tidak menjawab, dan saat dia membuka penutup mata itu, Gin menatap wajah tertidur Rangiku, dia tersenyum, lalu dia meletakkan tasnya sebagai bantalan untuk Rangiku. Gin pun tertidur.

* * *

**Keesokkan harinya.**

Di resort.

"Bagaimana ini, Hisagi-san?" tanya Orihime panik.

"Gin pasti akan kembali," ucap Hisagi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Rangiku-san?" tanya Hinamori.

"Kita sudah berusaha mencarinya, tapi di tempat yang kalian bicarakan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Rangiku di sana," ucap Hisagi.

"Tidak..mungkin," Hinamori terkejut.

"Tenang lah, masih ada harapan dia hidup," ucap Soifon tegas, Hinamori langsung menoleh.

"Soifon-san benar," ucap Hinamori.

"Hnn, sebaiknya kita sekarang biasa saja, jangan sampai murid lain menjadi gelisah," ucap Soifon.

"Benar, kalian kembalilah ke kamar kalian," ucap Hisagi.

"Iya," mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

**Di tempat Rangiku.**

"Ungh," Rangiku membuka matanya, dia menatap Gin yang sedang berdiri di depan gua sambil menatap jalanan di depannya, "Gin," panggil Rangiku, Gin menoleh.

"Kau sudah bangun, rupanya," Gin menatap Rangiku.

"Iya, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Rangiku.

"Tidak," Gin menggeleng, "mau pergi sekarang?" tanya Gin.

"Baiklah," Gin kembali menyandang tas ranselnya dan mulai berjalan kembali.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Gin.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik," jawabnya.

"Baguslah."

"Dari mana kau dapatkan teknik seperti itu?" tanya Rangiku.

"Aku mempunyai seorang teman, dia buta, dia yang mengajariku," Gin tersenyum.

**Flashback**

**Gin's POV**

"_Tousen-san," panggilku terhadap laki-laki buta, yang berkulit gelap di hadapanku, dia menoleh._

"_Ada apa, Ichimaru?" tanyannya._

"_Bagaimana rasanya sepertimu?" celetuk ku polos, karena jujur saja, berada dalam kegelapan itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan._

"_Cukup menyenangkan, kami memiliki cara pandang tersendiri," ucapnya, aku menelengkan kepalaku._

"_Cara pandang tersendiri?" tanyaku._

"_Kenapa tidak kau coba sendiri?" tanyannya, aku berpikir sejenak._

"_Baiklah," ucapku, lalu dia mengambil penutup mata dari kantungnya, dia menyodorkannya padaku, aku mengambilnya dan memasangkan pada mataku._

"_Gelap," ucapku,_

"_Bisa kau rasakan, pohon, angin," ucap Tousen, aku terdiam sejenak, aku mencoba merasakannya, walaupun tidak dapat melihat, tapi aku dapat menggambarkannya, "Hanya kegelapan yang dapat menunjukkan apa yang benar," ucapnya, aku kembali berkonsentrasi, aku dapat merasakannya, merasakan pamanku yang telah pergi._

_Tak lama aku membuka penutup mata itu, lalu aku memberikannya pada Tousen._

"_Itu sungguh mengagumkan," ucapku antusias._

**End of Flashback.**

**Normal POV**

"Begitu," Rangiku menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka kembali berjalan, "akh," Rangiku meringis, Gin langsung menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak," Rangiku masih meringis, kakinya terasa semakin sakit.

"Kita istirahat sebentar," lalu, mereka duduk di bawah pohon, "coba aku lihat?" pinta Gin. Rangiku ragu-ragu, namun akhirnya dia tetap menunjukkan kakinya, "sudah kuduga," Gin menatap kaki Rangiku yang semakin membengkak.

"Akh," Rangiku meringis saat Gin menekan kakinya.

"Sebentar," Gin mengambil syal yang dia miliki, dan merobeknya.

"Jangan," protes Rangiku. Tapi, Gin tidak memperdulikannya. Gin mengusap kaki itu, dengan tumpukkan salju, agar kakinya menjadi dingin, setelah itu, Gin langsung melilitkannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gin. Rangiku menggerakan kakinya.

"Sudah lebih baik," Gin berdiri.

"Ayo," mereka kembali berjalan.

Mereka berjalan di antara tumpukkan salju itu.

Malam kembali tiba.

"Rangiku, kita bermalam di rumah itu, bagaimana?" tanya Gin menatap sebuah rumah di tengah-tengah salju itu.

"I-iya," Rangiku menatap rumah itu, mereka berjalan masuk menuju rumah itu. Rangiku menatap rumah itu, "tidak berubah," gumamnya.

"Apa?" tanya Gin.

"Ini rumahku," Gin menatap Rangiku.

"Tidak apakah?" tanya Gin.

"Tentu," Rangiku berjalan masuk, dan menyalakan lampunya, "listrik masih berjalan rupanya," Gin duduk di sofa, dia merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidur saja di kamarmu," ucap Gin. Rangiku berjalan menuju kamarnya.

2 jam berlalu, Gin sudah mulai terlelap, kemudian, Rangiku menghampiri Gin.

"Gin," panggil Rangiku, Gin memutar kepalanya, matanya yang telah beristirtahat kembali bekerja.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Gin, lalu dia duduk di sofa.

"Iya," ucap Rangiku.

"Salju turun lagi," Gin menatap ke jendela, Rangiku menatap jendela itu.

"Gin, kau ingin mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Rangiku.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau pernah dengar tentang legenda boneka salju?" Gin menggelengkan kepelaku, Rangiku tersenyum, "Kalau kau membuat boneka salju, di malam salju muncul, dewi cinta akan memberikan sebuah hadiah percintaan padamu,"

Gin membuka sedikit matanya yang sipit, dia menatap Rangiku, yang dengan sebuah senyum yang sangat manis.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Gin tiba-tiba, saat dia menatap tangan Rangiku yang sedikit gemetar.

"He-eh," Rangiku tersenyum malu, Gin melepas jaket dan syalnya, lalu dia mengenakannya ke Rangiku, "nanti kau kedinginan," ucap Rangiku.

"Dingin lebih menyenangkan, kok," Gin tersenyum.

"Aku di sini saja ya," pinta Rangiku, lalu dia mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Iya," jawab Gin, Rangiku mulai tertidur.

* * *

**Keesokkan harinya.**

"Rangiku," panggil Gin.

"Iya," Rangiku menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Ayo, sebentar lagi kita sampai," Rangiku tersenyum.

"Ayo," mereka berdua berjalan, perlahan, "Gin," panggil Rangiku.

"Apa?" tanya Gin.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rangiku, "aku senang kau yang menolongku," ucap Rangiku lagi.

"Iya, sama-sama," Gin tersenyum, tiba-tiba tangan Rangiku menyentuh ujung baju Gin.

"Gin," panggil rangiku lagi, kali ini suaranya lebih kecil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gin lagi, lalu dia menoleh.

BUK.

Rangiku terjatuh.

"Rangiku," Gin memegangi tubuh Rangiku, "dia demam," Gin menyentuh kening Rangiku, "tubuhnya panas sekali," Gin mulai menggendongnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah sinar menyilaukan pandangan matanya.

"Gin," panggil Hisagi.

"Shuhei," Gin menatap Hisagi.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hisagi.

"Iya," Hisagi menyuruh orang disekitarnya untuk menolong Rangiku.

"Tidak perlu," Gin menolak mereka mengambil Rangiku, "biar aku yang membawanya," Hisagi mengangguk, Gin berjalan perlahan menuju resort itu.

"Rangiku-san," Hinamori langsung berlalri menuju Rangiku.

"Dia baik-baik saja," Gin menenangkan.

"Gin-san," Orihime menatap Gin.

"Dimana kamarnya?" tanya Gin.

"Ayo sini," ajak Hinamori, lalu mereka langsung berjalan menuju kamar Rangiku, Gin merebahkan tubuh Rangiku perlahan,

"Baiklah, rawat dia ya," Gin berbalik.

"Ano, Arigatou Gozaimasu," ucap Hinamori, Gin hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"Rangiku-san," Hinamori menatap tubuh Rangiku.

* * *

**2 hari berikutnya.**

"Haa," Rangiku terbangun dengan terkejut, Rangiku menatap sekitarnya, "aku sudah sampai," dia tersenyum, "Gin," Rangiku mengingat Gin, lalu dia langsung turun dari kasurnya, matanya teralihkan sebentar saat menatap salju kembali turun di malam itu. Rangiku kembali keluar dan sampai di loby.

"Hinamori," panggil Rangiku.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Hinamori.

"Iya," Rangiku tersenyum, "Gin dimana?" tanya Rangiku.

"Gin-san?" Hinamori tersenyum, "Ketua panitia sedang di luar," Rangiku terkejut.

"Apa? Ketua panitia?" Rangiku bingung.

"Kau tidak tau?" Hinamori menatap Rangiku heran, "Kurasa, lebih baik kau temui dia, sekarang," Hinamori menyuruh Rangiku keluar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rangiku kaget.

"Semenjak kau pingsan, Gin-san terus membuat sebuah boneka salju untukmu, tapi keeseokkan paginya boneka itu selalu hancur, jadi dia selalu membuatkannya, hingga kau sadar dan dapat melihatnya," beber Hinamori.

"Tidak mungkin," Rangiku langsung berlari keluar, dia dapat melihat Gin sedang menyusun sebuah boneka salju, padahal salju sedang turun, dan suhu sangat dingin, tapi Gin tetap melakukannya.

"GIN!" teriak Rangiku, saat Gin selesai membuatnya. Gin menoleh.

"Rangiku, kau sudah sadar," Rangiku langsung belari ke arah Gin.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang, kalau kau ketua panitia?" Rangiku mengomeli Gin.

"Haha..maaf, aku rasa itu tidak perlu," Gin tertawa, "sebagai permintaan maafku, aku membuatkan ini," Rangiku menatap boneka salju itu.

"Kenapa kau membuatnya untukku?" tanya Gin.

"Agar dewi cinta memberikan sebuah hadiah percintaan untukku," Gin menatap Rangiku lekat-lekat.

"Ta-tapi kita baru bertemu beberapa hari," Gin tersenyum.

"Kau lupa?" tanya Gin, Rangiku menelangkan kepalanya, lalu dia menatap kaget Gin.

**Flashback.**

_Penerimaan siswa baru di SMA Karakura, telah tiba. Rangiku datang dengan terburu-buru, karena dia telah terlambat. Saat dia berlari-lari dia tersesat, dan Gin datang._

"_Mau menuju upacara penerimaan?" tanya Gin, Rangiku menoleh._

"_Iya, kau tau dimana itu?" tanya Rangiku._

"_Tentu," Gin menunjukkan jalannya, di perjalanan itu Rangiku banyak bercerita tentang masa SMP-nya, Gin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, saat mereka tiba di tempat upacara, Gin telah pergi duluan, bahkan sebelum Rangiku menanyakan namanya._

"_Namamu siapa?" tanya Rangiku, dan saat dia menoleh, Gin sudah pergi, "terima kasih," ucap Rangiku._

**End Of Flashback**.

"Pantas aku merasa pernah melihatmu."

"Sejak hari itu, aku merasa tertarik tentang dirimu, lalu?" tanya Gin. Rangiku memutar bola matanya, lalu dia tersenyum.

"Sepertinya dewi cinta telah memberimu hadiah," Rangiku tersenyum, dan dia langsung mencium Gin.

Bukk.

Rangiku dan Gin melepaskan ciuman mereka, saat mendapati dirinya terkena bola salju oleh para murid.

"Rangiku-san," Hinamori tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, wajah Rangiku memerah.

"Jangan perdulikan mereka," Gin menarik Rangiku mendekat, dan dia menciumnya lagi, kali ini, Gin memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat, agar Rangiku tidak terkena bola salju yang dilemparkan teman-teman mereka, mereka berdua tersenyum dalam hati.

'Aku mungkin belum benar-benar menyukainya, tapi dia telah memberi sesuatu yang berbeda, dan aku akan belajar menyukainya,' ucap Rangiku dalam hati.

"Soifon," panggil Ggio.

"Apa?" Soifon menoleh.

Cup.

Ggio langsung mengecup bibir Soifon ringan, dengan seketika para murid yang ada di sana langsung menatap Soifon. Wajah Soifon memerah sekarang.

"Cieeeeeeeeeeee..suit suit," mereka berteriak.

"GGIO!" teriak Soifon marah, dan Ggio hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Soifon yang marah, padahal dia juga menyukainya.

* * *

Owari.

A/N : Fic ini selesai juga, fiuh.. hahahahahaha GinRan, oh iyah, tentang legenda ituh, cuma karangan loh ya, heheheeh, fic ini buat **marianne de Marionettenspieler**, dan semoga fic ini gak mengecewakan dia.

Komentar diterima di review..

Jika bersedia tolong review fic gaje yang minta ampun ini.

Thx sebelumnya


End file.
